


Claimed

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, ABO elements, Biting, Implied Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lieutenant Haxus only has one person he would happily be claimed by.





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, last fic I’m posting from my tumblr account sinfultrails until tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoyed because there’s more to come! Hope you all enjoyed! Also for ABO headcanons, you can IM me on tumblr or look at the beginning note on my Thulaz fic “Welcome Home”.
> 
> Requested by myobsessionsandloves on tumblr 
> 
> Enjoy!

Haxus grunted as he was pinned to the floor on his front by the powerful prosthetic. He took a moment, growling angrily as he reaches to grab a weapon a gun anything! If someone had snuck on to the ship he would end them and then put it on lockdown!

  
He started to squirm around trying to break free when the familiar scent of Alpha hits him….

  
….followed by a snarl of warning.

  
“Sendak?”

  
There’s a moment before he hears heavy breathing. His commander–and mate–moved and buried his face in his neck and rubbed himself against the smaller Galra’s back.

  
“Mrrrrrrrr~” the commander purred, smirking softly when he feels his mate arch up pressing back against him. Haxus shivered and tilted his head back to show his neck submissively. There was already a scarred bite mark there.

  
“Mmmm…..needy today I see?” He pushed his hips back shivering when he felt the bulge through Sendak’s tight fitting pants,  
Though, as much as he loves a good long romp, he wished his mate had waited till they were in their quarters, but he supposed there was no harm in fucking in a hallway. After all it was just sentries on this ship—

  
_Riiiiiiiiip!!!!!_

Haxus grunted when his larger mate had reached down and pulled on the other’s pants, using a claw to rip it open. There was already some slick glistening from between his thighs showing just how aroused he was.

  
The large prosthetic wrapped around Haxus keeping him in place as Sendak’s real hand moved down between Haxus’ thighs.

  
“I’ve barely even started and already you’re soaked?” The commander’s voice was hoarse and almost a snarl as he traces the tip of his sharp claw over the slit, “It really must have been a long time since I last fucked you my dear Haxus….”

  
Haxus growled baring his teeth “Maybe you should, I don’t know, get to it–AH!” He gasped when Sendak suddenly moved and bit down into the back of his shoulder, tearing the fabric as he sunk his teeth in, tasting slight blood.

  
A happy shiver runs through Haxus at the pain of the bite and the pleasure of having his wet slit being touched….!  
He pushed his hips back again, growling now as he tries to get the larger galra to slip anything–his fingers, his tongue, his shaft anything!–to relieve the ache and heat that was spreading through his hips and abdomen.

  
Sendak pulled back and licked over the mark lightly as he pulled his real hand away and started removing his suit to let his shaft out into the cool air of the ship.

  
“Gnnngh….! Hurry up and fuck me, would you?!” Haxus hissed, ears laid back…and started purring when he felt the tip of the shaft, rubbing against the rim “Mmmm….yes yes yes put it in please….please please please….!” He tried to push his hips down to take him but was kept on place. He growled in frustration “Sendak you—!”

  
He gasped and shivered with a moan when Sendak left another bite mark on the other shoulder, as he pushes in with one fluid thrust.

  
“"Ah….!!” Haxus gasped arching. That wonderful burning stretch had him in pure bliss as his legs started to tremble. He let out a deep purr and bucked his hips back moaning. He clawed at the floor again lightly when Sendak gave a testing thrust into him with a grunt, his teeth sinking slightly deeper into the flesh.

  
The omega scent filled Sendak’s senses, his yellow eyes giving a soft glow as he starts to thrust into him, his harsh biting grip keeping him close. Oh Stars no matter how long it’s been or where they are his mate never disappointed him with how ready and eager he was for this. Claiming him and mating, reminding him who he belongs to…..

  
He grunted as he felt himself growing close, feeling Haxus clenching around his still deflated knot….!

  
“Mine….” he hissed, nuzzling over the mark on his neck–the mating mark–with a growl, hearing Haxus mewl neediky “You are mine....”


End file.
